A Pink Spike
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After a heartbreaking conversation with Rarity, Ponyville's resident dragon, Spike, hides the pain away from everypony and one other, but this pony is on a misson to heal his heart...and maybe show that he had captured hers. Will she succeed? Or will Spikes heart be forever broken...
1. Chapter 1

**_ A Pink Spike :_**

_It's fine Rarity, I understand. Spike said as he turned and as she tried to hug him yanked away and began running, tears rolling down his cheeks. He crashed through the front doors of the Boutique. Its fine he told himself, trying to wipe the tears from his face. But as fast as he could wipe them, they would reappear. Shaking his head and forcing himself to swallow the pain he decided he would go to the one place a smile could never cease to be._

That had been a week ago... Rarity and Spike had told nopony of the sad conclusion, thought he change in Spike did not go unnoticed, Applejack and Twilight the first day tried to find out what was wrong. When Spike lied and said he was aright Applejack had made it her near duty to find out what was wrong, but after tricking himself for so long he finally managed to trick her. But though he tricked them their was one pony that watched from afar, not saying anything but watching him with sad eyes, waiting for the right time to help. She went unnoticed by the other ponies, well her mission to help her friend did. but she did not act any different.

_**Present Time :**_

Glancing down as he sipped the jewel smoothie Spike tried to pretend he wasn't in pain by forcing a smile. It didn't really help considering the sad, pitying look that Rarity had given wouldn't leave his mind. He could still remember the first day he had seen her...looking into her beautiful blue eyes and-

"Spike!" Pinkie Pie shouted, happily tackling the surprised Spike. Letting out a 'oof' as Pinkie Pie knocked the breath out of him. She nuzzled his face flashing a wide smile. She wrapped him in a tight hug, her mane rubbing his face and forcing his face into a huge smile. "I sensed a sad pony in the area!" Her smile faded into a look of concern as she stared at Spike. "Though a sad dragon was very unexpected..." Spike tried to look away as she lifted his chin up and turned him back to her, her smile was back but her eyes were layered with concern. "You can tell me anything Spike...you don't have to hide..."

Pulling Spike softly to the back, Pinkie Pie held him tightly as he cried into her chest. Next to her lay a large pile of gems that she had gotten so she could give the saddened spike. Rubbing his back softly Pinkie Pie let Spike tell her what had happened with Rarity...though she had seen it all...

"Oh Spikey! Their will be another mare out there for you!" Pinkie Pie said softly nuzzling Spikes head as he wiped the remaining tears.

"B-but who? Rarity...I thought Rarity would be the one..." Spike let out a soft sigh.

"Well...maybe the mare is closer than you think..." Pinkie Pie's calm voice made Spike glance up her. Her cheeks had a surprising soft tinge of darker pink. "But you will never figure out if you stay here!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Spike's hand. "Cmon!"

**Authors notes: Ah, Pinkie Pie...out of all the ponies...Except maybe Rainbow Dash...you'd figure you would be able to tell him...Soon enough I suppose...Read and enjoy!**


	2. You like party ponies? PART 1

**A Pink Spike:**

**Chapter 2: You like…party ponies? Part 1**

"But Pinkie Pie how am I supposed to-" Pinkie Pie shushed Spike with her fluffy tail by putting it softly and not forcedly into his mouth.

"Now lets think. What kind of mare's do you like?" Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out and yanked a clipboard and fountain pen out of seemingly nowhere. Spikes answer was muffled by the thick curly tail still inside of his mouth. Not that it was suffocating him or worrying him. If anything it was relaxing from the general smell of strawberries and cotton candy seemingly flowing from it.

"Ah, pretty mane." Pinkie Pie scribbled that down her tongue still hanging out of the side of her mouth. "Big flank?" Pinkie Pie teased, though she only knew that for some reason stallions liked that…not the …why. She giggled as the red formed on Spikes cheeks and as he quickly shook his head. "Really? Well…okay, what about squishy?" Pinkie Pie giggled again as his cheeks turned deeper red. "I mean the mare Spike! Gee silly spiky. Not her flankkk"

She paused glancing and writing on the list as he continued telling, his mouth still filled with her tail and yet his mind calm and happy. "Hmm…Spike..this list wont work…" Pinkie Pie's ears flattened as she glanced at him finally pulling her tail away. "Your list only says…well Rarity…" Having put all of the features and personality's together the only pony that Pinkie Pie knew that matched them was Rarity. Pinkie Pie felt a pain of letting one of her best friends down...and of finding that Spike didn't even have her in the list. Feeling an unusual pain in her chest Pinkie Pie giggled and lifted Spike up. "I know! Ill take you on a date!" Before Spike could say no she was already planning ahead, he could only stare with curious eyes as she listed off what they would be doing.

From dinner, to a night walk through ponyville park, Spike was to his surprise actually thinking about what it would be like to have the Pink Party mare by his side instead of Rarity. He was also surprised to find that Pinkie Pie...really was pretty...the way her blue eyes all but lit up, not like Raritys that sparkled, her hair bounced with every word and even her skin was soft, softer than Raritys...

"I...like Pinkie ...Pie?" Spike muttered aloud unsure of what these feelings or thoughts were or where they were coming from. Why didn't he notice before? The way her gaze made his heart skip...the way-what about, suddenly the thoughts were shoved away as another flash of pain went into him as he thought of the mare he once loved.

"And m-maybe...we could..." Unbeknownst to him Pinkie Pie was acting different then her usual carefree ways, her hooves were pressed tightly together and her cheeks were flushed, though whatever she was gonna say was lost when she saw the sad and hurt look in Spikes eyes. She thought quicky and with a grin lifted him up.

"Lets start our date!"


End file.
